My story, My life
by 3mily on a sugar high
Summary: searching for my brother....I end up comforting his ex.....trying to save him....living with the family....where will this lead me.......who knows? ps: reviews more chapters!DISCONTINUED! Brother ran out of ideas for his story.....he asked me to write it!
1. my life so far

Please i dont own anything but the knew characters.

_________________________________________________________________________________

chapter1

Emmelee pov

I''ve known what i am from the minute i changed. My guardian, Nicholai, was the same, _Vampire. _One difference, the way we were created was different to others. We swallowed the venom and sat nearly 9 painful days and nights till the change was complete. The reason for my change was not love or hate but protection, but to fully understand I guess I will have to explain my past.

I, Emmelee Amanda Masen Romanov, was born nearly 108 years ago to Elizabeth and Edward Masen, my father and mother. I also had a twin brother named after my father, born some 5 minutes before me but sadly, I know little of him or my parents as I was placed into an orphanage at the age of 5. A year later I was taken to Russia for a task unknown til I was approved of by the Tsar and Tsaritsa of Russia. Once I was old enough to understand I was told why I was in Russia, acting as the last duchess, Anastasia. It is that Anastasia fell ill around 51/2 years of age and soon after died of a heart failure which I know now was because of a hole connecting the left and right atria that kills children that have survived so far. Once approved I took the role of Anastasia that lasted up til 1918, when the Romanovs were exercuted. I was the sole surviver, why? when I was eight, the family participated in a grand parade but many servants of the palace knew I was not the real duchess and some even wanted me dead! So, here I was, in a carriage a the grand parade when a shot goes off! It missed me and hit one of the carriage hands [helpers of the carriage and riders], the crowd erupted in shouts of fury and the carriage took off in a great hurry to the palace.

Later that night, a qiute handsom man came to the palace and gave mama and papa[Russia step parents] an idea of me havind a full time guardian. For my own safty, that was granted and Nicholai Rathbone became my guardian to make sure that I survived. Over the years we became close but the war meant that we and the Romanovs were off to serbia, there was where I had my change in the guidence and power of Nicholai. Although we loved each other, the sole purpose for the change was protection which came when Nicholai was sent away and the Romanovs and I were sent back to be exercuted. The leader of the exercution was a large brawny Vampire to my noticeing, he knew what I was straight awaay but still, the exercution proceeded, when it was over I fled. I discovered an ability of my own...well two: my eyes change colour by will from gold or my human colour of emerald green and I can read and reply to minds; comes in handy when your wanted dead by the volturi. Luckly, I got them off my trail three decades ago.

Over the decades I have acustomed myself to the average human look and are ''vegetarian'' in a matter of fact. I had started a search for my real family but came to the deaths of them all, the spanish influenza took them but I didn't give up. I tried tracking the doctor by sernames and discriptions of work but was too late when I arrived in forks, Washington. I missed them by 2 months, such a large gap. For this to survive so long hemust be like me. I tracked a faded scent through town to what must of been their home, by ''thier'' I mean that there was deffinatly more than one, possibly 7, I track the scent s through the mountain ranges and a particulary strong srand to a house. I wasnt the only one watch the house, a red head female vampire was just crossing the back lawn when I tackled her. She gave a fight but ran off when I proved stronger than herself.

Unexpectedly, One of the second story windows opened to a pale, sad looking teen who took one look and wave her hand for me to come up. WOW! I never had this much attenion, it wasnt safe but I followed. The room was small, a bit bare but the SMELL! oh! how mouthwatering........SNAP OUT OF IT EMMELEE! I am not here to eat and nor would I ever eat a human. My thoughts were interupted by the teens speech.

''Who are you?''

Bellas pov

''who are you?'' I asked.

''Emmelee Masen Romanov, and your name?''

OMG! the voice, the hole in my chest grew, I know she is a vampire and she looks so much like ....Him....the hair, the face, she couold be his twin....wait...the name...._Masen..._thats His old human last name...oh! the hole, the pain. Snap out of it bella, she wants my name.

''Bella Swan, why are you here?''

''I am search for the doctor who treated my brother in 1918...you wouldn't know the Cullens would you?''

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Emmelee's pov

Its been months since I first met that bella, saved her from that _Victoria_ as she is known of. I eventually got the story from bella, she had dated my brother....HE IS ALIVE! But what he did to bella is terribly bad and has meant I have basically become bellas guardian against others of my kind and dangers of her own.

Bella occupies herself with the Quilete werewolves... much to my dislike; the smell awful and are bad to her health:a major safty hazard with thier tempers. She is getting better with the parting of my brother [how I will make his life misseribal for her pain], but comming back from a hunt I saw a new car in the driveway, obviosly not bellas and she wouldnt be home yet but ......the scent was vampire...one in the house.

I unlocked the door using the key under the eves, the mind inside thwe house was kind yet scared, mixed with sad....a scene was playing over in her mind...bella jumping from a cliff! What had bells done now. I opened the door and called out.

''whos there? your not bella nor charlie,''

''who are you and wheres bella?''', the mysterious stranger replyed.

A small pixie like girl came out of the shadows and waited for my answer.

''I am Emmelee Grace Masen and bella is in La push, who are you?''

''I'm Alice Cullen....are you related to Edward?''

She knew my brother, where is he then. Something wrong with bella....wait bella was talking about the Cullens to help me [even though it hurt her she still talked] with my search, 3 of the 7 had powers...Alice was the psychic...Jasper, her husband, was the emotion control and my brother [I think he is ] was the mind reader like me that could not gain access to bellas mind, just like me except I can also reply.

''Yes, I believe I am related...infact, the reason I came here is that I am tracking the doctor Cullen that was the last to treat him. I am trying to locate my brother.


End file.
